Witch with a B
by Sugarcult Babe
Summary: SBOC::Shayne McAdams is the most popular girl in school. She is also Sirius Black's girlfriend. She is also Lily Evans' best friend. But when Sirius is rumored to have cheated on Shayne with Lily, there's hell to pay.


****

****

**Witch With A 'B'**

by

Sugarcult Babe

**A/N:** Hey, for all of you who are reading my story WTF Just Happened, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED it!!! I will update As soon as I can, but I was just inspired by a couple of movies and songs into writing this. Tell me what you think!

**Summary:** SBOC::Shayne McAdams is the most popular girl in school. She is also Sirius Black's girlfriend. She is also Lily Evans' best friend. When Sirius is rumored to have cheated on Shayne with Lily, what will the most influential girl at Hogwarts do? Make their lives as miserable as possible, of course! MWPP era, no slash (not that there is anything wrong with that!!! Freedom to all!)

**Disclaimer:** WTF is wrong with someone who questions whether or not people writing on a FANsite do or do not own the subject of their FANfiction? I don't own it, morons!

**"Sex without love is an empty experience; but, as empty experiences go, it's a pretty good one."-Woody Allen**

****

"Uh! Uh! Oh! Sirius! Uh! Oh, God...oh...oh God..."

He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

"Oh...Mm...Sirius, get the hell off of me!" the girl beneath him suddenly snapped, pushing his shoulder so that he rolled off of her. She pulled the sheet up so that it covered her chest and turned to look at her boyfriend.

His normally perfectly styled ebony hair was wet and clinging to his forehead, and his entire body looked dewy because of the sweat, but it gave him the look of a surfer model or beach hottie, and was not in any way unattractive. Not that Shayne would ever admit that.

"You look like shit," Shayne commented, kissing him on the cheek. She knew that he knew that she didn't mean it, not that either would admit that they knew what the other knew.

"You look gorgeous," he replied, pulling her to his chest and kissing the top of her golden-haired head. She sighed, resting her head on his chest. Soon, she felt the rise and fall of her boyfriend's chest steady, and she knew he was asleep.

Shayne lifted herself off of Sirius' chest and pulled a sheet up to his waist. She looked around for her clothes. How did her bra get over on James' bed? She snapped the red lacy 34 C around her chest and pulled the matching lingerie-style thong out from under Sirius' bed. Shayne, smiling to herself, hid her panties under Sirius' pillow. She found her size 5 long jeans and, because she couldn't find her shirt, pulled on one of Sirius' Quidditch jerseys.

Sirius' girlfriend of three months then left the 7th year boys dormitory to go to her own room to take a shower.

Anyone in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry could tell you that Shayne McAdams was, without a doubt, the most popular girl in Hogwarts. By the time she was thirteen, she had lost her virginity, had the body of a 17-year-old, and she had then entire school, teachers included, wrapped around her finger. With her popularity came her little inner circle of friends: Danielle Rodriguez, Anna George, and Lily Evans. Lily hadn't actually became friends with Shayne, Danielle, and Anna until 6th year.

Lily's old friends, Vashti Pzetcoatl and Philip Wilson, weren't exactly the most popular of people, but, when Vashti moved away and Philip got a girlfriend, Lily was left without anyone to hang around. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on the point of view, Shayne and Lily were partnered up together by the teacher in Muggle Studies. Shayne, as a pureblood, knew very little about the muggle world, but Lily, a muggle-  
born witch, helped her and they ended up passing with flying colors on the project.

From then on, Lily became one of the popular girls, the inner circle, and, though that was all anyone talked about for weeks afterward, everyone eventually came to terms with the fact that the so-called 'popular' group of girls was no longer three, but four.

**A/N:** Hope you like it so far! Keep in mind, Shayne is an uber bitch, so don't you DARE call her a Mary Sue until you see her awesome EVILNESS!!! Muahahahahahaha! Yeah like...yeah...REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!


End file.
